


Memories

by aconsultinghuntress26



Series: Life with Friends and Lovers (Modern AU) [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconsultinghuntress26/pseuds/aconsultinghuntress26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like memories have taken over your waking thoughts. First meetings, new love, friendships, and how to move forward with your health and relationship with Jean and Marco are contemplated as they resurface. Are you able to move on and live a healthy life? What is it that you even truly want? Can you choose, or better yet, do you even need to? (Modern AU Mini-fic with Jean x Reader x Marco and Reiner x Reader).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day late, but whatever HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARCO!
> 
> That ending is crap, but I really wanted it to be happy and not sad or angsty like all the other parts seem to be so far. So here is some fluff...sort of I guess. Jean will be getting some more love too soon, so stick around for that.
> 
> As always I do not own any of the AoT/Snk characters!  
> You belong to You/Marco.

**_ Memories- Chapter 1: Surprise! _ **

 Today’s was Marco’s 24th birthday. It was hard to believe that the two of you had grown so close and how different things had become since his last. In a few short minutes everyone would be meeting at the restaurant to celebrate. Well almost everyone. In your mind it was still somewhat strange knowing that Reiner wouldn’t be there. He had been there for the last 3, and while not everyone liked him for what he did and the way he treated you, it was still weird to know that he’d be absent. The first birthday party you celebrated with Marco had been his 21st, and 6 months into your and Reiner’s relationship.

You had planned a surprise party for Marco as he had been a huge help in ensuring that you passed the Astronomy course you had together and a party had been one of the best ways you thought you could express your thanks. Racing around the kitchen of the newly rented apartment that you shared with him and Jean- you hadn’t been able to find another girl to join you and so the three of you settled on just spending the extra $15 a month for the 3 bedroom-you made the final preparations before guests started to arrive. Even though Reiner hadn’t been too keen on the idea of you living with them and throwing Marco a party, he relented. It took a while, but he was able to see that you were barely home due to classes and work, and when you were home, he would be the one to share your bed at night. It seemed that as long as Reiner knew he could do that, he was fine. And why wouldn’t he be, that was how he ensured that he was in charge of the relationship. That he was in charge of you even.

You pushed the thoughts of your ex away as you sipped on your double of rum and coke. Instead you opted for remembering that day of Marco’s surprise party. While you hadn’t realized it at the time it was that party when thoughts of Marco ever possibly becoming more than a friend had started to creep into the very back of your mind.

 _Jean had taken Marco out to keep him busy and away while you set everything up for the party. The boys had been out for a few hours now doing only who knows what. All you had requested was that they didn’t return already plastered. ‘_ Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, Connie, and Bertolt should be over soon. And Reiner will be here an hour after it starts’ _you mused as you smoothed the last bit of fondant over the cake. His shift at the grocery store was being extended to cover a two hour gap that they were going to be shorthanded. (At least that was what he told you). After his graduation Reiner was struggling to find work and so took whatever he could get at the time to try and start paying off his student debt. But you could tell that he wasn’t happy about not arriving to meet all your friends on time. He also verbally let you know that he wasn’t happy about the idea of you drinking without him there._

_“I know how friendly you get when you’ve had a few drinks.” He smirked. “Wouldn’t want my sexy girl having to fight off the birthday boy or some stranger without me.” It wasn’t going to be a big party, so the fact that he had been worried about strangers wasn’t necessary. But he also had only ever met half the people that were going to be there. You had just shrugged his comment off, not dwelling on it and continued to prep for the party._

_The food was simple enough and almost all homemade to an extent. You were especially proud of the cake that you made from scratch, complete with fondant icing and Marco’s name scrolled along the top in the best writing you could create with a piping bag. You were still learning and so some of the letters looked a bit crooked and uncentered, but knowing Marco he wouldn’t care. The decorations that adorned the walls and table tops, however, would have had any normal person question if this was a birthday party for an adult or a child. Marco loved the Marvel Super Heroes, especially Captain America, and so everything was Red, White, and Blue with the very clear intention of representing the patriotic solider. Jean had only rolled his eyes when you sent him picture texts of some of the signs you made for the food and drinks and the entirety of the apartment once it was finished. Your iPod was set up and playing music and you danced along after setting up Mario Kart and placing the various board and card games out into view._

_Shortly after you placed the finished cake at the far end of the food display you heard the quick rap of Eren’s knock on the door._

_“[First!]” He boomed through the door as soon as the handle turned. “Great to see you. I have liquor, where do you want it?” Seeing that you spent most of the small amount of your general spending money from your already small paycheck on decorations and food, you and Jean decided to have the party be BYOB (bring your own booze/beverage) and the bright eyed guy had been all too eager to bring more than his fair share for the small party and the new legal aged drinker._

_“Good to see you too Eren.” You smiled opening the door for his two companions that followed in, each giving you a hug as they passed. It was amazing that all of you had met during summer orientation and managed to keep in touch before the official start of the school year so long ago. Ever since your freshman year your group of 4 had spent many meals together at the student union talking about all sorts of things. Sasha, Connie, Marco, and Jean often joined when they could. Occasionally you could also convince your older half-brother, Bertolt, to tag along as well. Your stomach gave a slight leap as you were reminded that this was going to be the first time that Reiner would meet anyone other than Jean, Marco, or Sasha from your group of friends and you were a little nervous._

_“Go ahead and just set it there near the fridge.” You pointed to the spot and made your way to un-wrap the cups that were adorned with the infamous shield of the First Avenger._

_“Nope, we got that [First].”Armin insisted. “You should get changed.” You were confused as to why you needed to change, but the blond had pointed to the front of the purple shirt you had been wearing, showing that it was covered in the flour from making the fondant and a few streaks of colored frosting from the lettering._

_“Fuck my life.” You cursed and trudged back to your room. Having to still do most of your laundry, you were left with little choice in apparel. It was either choose something cute and dressy or tattered and ragged. ‘_ Oh my heavens, what on earth should I wear?’ _the fake southern accent in your head made you chuckle to yourself out loud, as the answer was painfully obvious. Pulling the slightly modest little black dress out of your closet you smiled, thinking of how Reiner will definitely appreciate the view of the girls he’d get in this number, while still not giving too much away about the rest of your figure. Your mind wondered to the exact ways he’d show that appreciation after the party as you changed quickly and went back out to the living room. Just as the rest of the guests had arrived you received a text from Jean causing your cell phone to buzz in your bra._

_“Ok everyone, they’re here! Find a place to hide!” You ran to the door, locking it to buy you all a few extra seconds._

_“I thought that [First] was home?” Marco’s muffled voice could be heard as either he or Jean proceeded to unlock the apartment door._

_“Guess not.” The door opened and as soon as you saw freckles you jumped out from behind the door, everyone following in your wake._

_“SURPRISE!”_

_“ Holy-!” He started before a laughed escaped and his eye wandered around the apartment and his friends. “Wow.”_

_“Happy Birthday.” You gave Marco a hug and kicked the door shut with your foot._

_“You put this all together [First]? Thank you!” He gave you a quick and light kiss on the forehead before he started making the rounds of greeting the other guests._

_“Welcome.” You muttered softly, watching him and feeling slightly strange about the butterflies in your stomach. His smile was wide as he talked with everyone and grew even wider when he saw the cake._

_“[First] you’re incredible.” He beamed. “I could seriously kiss you for doing all this.” You simply smiled and gave a light laugh, trying not to think much of the comment._

_“Well why don’t you.” Eren waggled his eyebrows. “I’m sure none of us care if you kiss your girlfriend.” Both your and Marco’s eyes widened while Jean face palmed his forehead._

_“Fucking Jaeger.” He muttered._

_“We’re not dating!”_

_“He’s not my boyfriend. I don’t even think of him that way!”_

_The two of you threw out the statements simultaneously adding to the laughs and giggles at Eren’s clueless expense._

_“What? He’s not the ‘new boyfriend’ you’ve…”_

_“No. That would be me.” Reiner appeared in the doorway, the look on his face was only slightly amused. He made his way over to you and wrapped his arms around you, giving you a fairly passionate kiss. The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but you had figured it was just from his shift at work, even if he had gotten off early._

_“Oh shit! Guys, I’m sorry. It’s just that…forget it my mistake really.” Eren wiped his hand over his face and proceeded to introduce himself to the tall blond male._

_“Don’t worry Eren.” Marco mused from his spot. “No real harm done. Let’s just get on with the party.” And that’s just what you all did, despite the slightly concealed tension that Reiner now held towards both Marco and Eren._

           

A pair of blue-green eyes pulled you away from your memories. It had been months since you’d seen them and a warm smile reached your lips.

“[First!].” You couldn’t help yourself as the smile grew, Eren’s fiery personality was contagious. “Where’s the birthday boy?” The rest of the group filled in their spots at the table you had been occupying.

“He and Jean should be here any moment.” You set down your drink and started to head for the kitchen. “I’ll be right back ok?” Eren nodded and then headed over the bar to order drinks for himself and Mikasa. While pulling the cake you made out of the oversized fridge of the restaurant you heard cheering erupt from the front signaling that the birthday boy had finally arrived. You lit the candles on the cake and made your way back to the table and started to sing.

“Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you…” Other’s slowly joined as they saw you approach. “Happy Birthday, dear Marco…happy birthday to you.” Your boyfriend beamed at you as the cake was placed down on the table.

“I could kiss you for how amazing you are [First].” He looped an arm around your waist, “In fact; I think I will this time.” He smiled and leaned in, closing the distance between you. Yes, you and Marco certainly had come a long way.


End file.
